The Jornal of Neptune Stone
by Poseidon and Nike
Summary: Neptune Stone is a son of Poseidon and after 9 years of being an ambassador for Camp Half Blood in Camp Jupiter he's decided to stay all year this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there I'm Neptune Stone son of Poseidon I'm 17 and I know when she finds out I've been reading her diary Luna will kill me but I don't care I'm currently in the palace with my dad and anyway she'll most likely find this and read it anyway and then I'm even more dead so yeah either way I'm screwed. Well anyway this is not a diary they're for girls (I'm totally screwed for that sorry Luna) this is a JOURNAL you hear (well read) that this is a JOURNAL. My mom wants to know what happens when I'm at camp like she'll ever see this though I'll use the mist on her and make her forget she enough of the general intro witch will kill me or at least maim me and to the actual diary I mean journal.

**June 6th**

Why the Di Angelo has my mom made me do this? I wish just accept that I'm fine with bottling up my feelings any way I am a Greek living with Romans yep I live in San Francisco baby. I visit Camp J sometimes just to freak them out, but as like my cousin I am an ambassador for Camp HB - you know where right full of Greeks in New York? - so I have to attend every so often but what's anything is my name. My name just so happens to be Neptune. Neptune Stone. I was named after my farther Greek god of the sea Poseidon. It's not so bad being called Lord at first but after 9 years it gets old so I asked Nico if he can take me to the place where I'm greeted with a friendly smile not a scowl, the best place on earth, where I can be myself, where I go every summer : CAMP

I want to live here all year not just summer. This camp is a safe haven for me unlike with the Romans, the Greeks treat me as kindly as they can, well mostly there's 2 cabins that annoy me, Athena naturally and Aphrodite. Gods they're so annoying the way most of them stare at me when I'm swimming I mean sure I have abs but come on ladies a guy needs privacy to think.

**June 8th**

Sword Fighting easy. I get paired up with this 15 year old guy called Alexander Aquarias (SilentVendetta22's Oc just because he asked, he's a fellow guy Fanfic writer and his story is brill) he's a son of Hephaestus but fights like a son of Ares so maybe his mom's a daughter or a descendant of Ares? I don't know maybe I'll ask him one day. While we were practising defensive movements we got to talking.

"So Alex got your eye on any of the ladies here?" I asked him making him lose focus  
"Well I erm yeah but she'll never like me back"  
"Who is she? She might you never know"  
"It's Tella from Athena but Lola her best mate sorta hates me"  
"Lola as in Apollo's kids? (lolawrites Oc that's two in one :D) Why would she hate you?"  
"I'll tell you tonight at the campfire"

So at the campfire I was just sat there tuning my guitar before Lola the 14 year old daughter of Apollo asks no TELLS me I have to play a song at the campfire and before I can refuse I'm dragged to the stage with everyone cheering me on. "OK, OK EVERYONE I'LL SING ONE SONG ONLY" I shout over the crowd and when everyone was quiet I introduce my self "Hi everyone, for those who don't know me I'm Neptune Stone Son of Poseidon and ambassador for Camp Half Blood in Camp Jupiter. No calling me Lord Neptune as a joke thanks" Cue the laughs "Well anyway you lot want a song so I'll sing you one of my personal favourites called Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script (Credit to The Script)" I start to strum my guitar and an Apollo kid begins to play the drums. **(Brackets mean Apollo Backup singer)**

_"Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

Policeman says son you can't stay here  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

People talk about the guy  
Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet  
Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street

So I'm not moving"  
('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)  
_ I'm not moving_  
_ (And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)_  
_ I'm not moving_  
_ (Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)_  
_ I'm not moving_  
_ (Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)_

_ Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_ Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move"_

"Hey Nep?" I heard someone ask then I noticed it was Lola walking from the back I guess she was my backup singer with a microphone in her hand so I speak into mine to  
"Yeah Lola and Nep?"  
"Well Nep because Neptune's to long and was that song for someone?"  
"Well erm" I was scratching the back of my head now "Not really" tell a lie it was but she'll never know


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Luna

**Dearest Luna I know you'll be reading this if you found it and so you know as soon as you close this book an Iris Message will open and I will see you :) P.S. please explain why before you burned your diary you said you thought all guys were jerks before you met me? O-o _(I know it's written like a story but I find it hard to write it like a dairy/journal)_**

**June 9th**

Ok so everyone and I mean EVERYONE knows who I am. I didn't see Alex at all last night I guess he didn't want to come because of Tella and Lola who knew a 16 year old guy could be so shy? Wait I was like that at 15.

** Flashback**

"Come on Neptune tell her" my best friend at the time Brad told me  
"Brad like Hades am I going to tell Violet I like her"  
"Ok well. VIOLET GET OVER HERE" Brad shouted across the class  
"Yes my stupid twin brother" Did I mention that Brad and Violet were twins and both were my bffs?  
"Neptune has something to say"  
"What is it Water Boy?" I swim a lot so and I'm captain of the swim team  
"Nothing Bradley, yes I am using your real name you annoying freak of a boy, was just being himself"

**End**

While I was remembering the friends I had to leave behind when there was a knock at the door of my cabin. "Its open" I called though the door. Then Alex came in "Hey man I didn't see you last night, you ok?" I sat up and motioned for him to sit down on the bed opposite to mine. "I'm fine and I came while you were singing so I left immediately and just went to my cabin" he replied.  
"So Lola hates you huh?"  
"Yeah"  
"You gonna tell me why?"  
"Well I sort of dated her then dumped her for another girl but didn't tell her who it was"  
"And let me guess that girl was Tella?"  
"Yep"  
"Well tell Tella or get an Aphrodite to help you out you never know she may like you back. I'm no good with this sort of thing"  
"Go figure Water Boy"  
"Shut up Grease Monkey" I said playfully punching his arm before sighing  
"You got a girl on your mind there Nep?"  
"Right first Lola was the first to call me that last night so you came at the end of the song or stayed all the way though it and second yes but that's not why I sighed"  
"Why did you sigh then?"  
"I sighed because you calling me Water Boy takes me back to thinking of my 2 twin best friends from when I was 15 Violet and Brad"  
"Demi-Gods?"  
"Roman, Son and Daughter of Mercury or Hermes" after that Alex went and took my advice while I went to annoy the Apollo kids by sitting on top of their cabin.

**June 10th **

After tuning my guitar again on Apollo Cabin's roof and refusing for the umpteenth time to sing. I was just sit there looking down at the courtyard and at the statues when I saw her. She was the only person I could remember that has moved cabins. She's an Aphrodite but she lived in Selene cabin witch like me she has to her self but unlike me she has cousins and sisters and brothers to help her every time she's here, yes I have my friends and Nico but Nico's never here and most of my friends are Roman and so had to stay in San Fran.

**Flashback to 2 years earlier**

I recognised her next door neighbours immediately. Sol and Aduro Berry they were the Helios twins and are one year older than me. Sol is awesome, sweet and helpful if I was just a year older. Aduro seems to have gotten all the jerkface if you know what I mean but hey I don't care he maybe half titan but I have more awesome powers and have beaten him around 999-1 in sword fights and I let him have that one. Anyway I was sat in my favourite place on top of Apollo Cabin when I saw Nicole one of my few friends in this camp helping the new girl in her cabin move to the dark and dinghy Selene cabin. Now there are 3 half titans in camp Sol, Jerkface and this new kid. I wonder how long it is until Eos cabin has some one inside? I hope she's like Sol and not Aduro (NOPE NOT GONNA HAPPEN). She's a little cute but I think that's just because she's an Apha though. I should of gone and helped but they looked fine so I just stayed sat in my spot on Apollo Cabin and sketched the cabins. **(Ok so that's 12 times so far I have said Cabin 13 now) **Later on I asked Nicole who she was "Who the new girl? oh that's Luna Moon why you asking?" I just smiled and hoped she got the message.

**End back in the present**

Luna is one of my best friends in camp well she is my best friend in camp. When I just relaxing at the beach in my 3 hour chill time that I put in my schedule every week, Nico came up to me and told me to go ask her out I just simply shook my head "Nico your like an Aphrodite kid or worse yet a Venus kid(I assume Venus kids are worse as they never met Lu). Quit telling me to ask Luna out."

"Sorry cuz don't get knickers in a twist. Oh speak of the devil bye." And he shadowed out as Luna came into view

"HEY NEPPLES COME DOWN" She shouted up

"NO YOU COME UP" I retorted but jumped down anyway "What?"

"Can't I just say hi to my best friend?"

"Oh yeah you haven't heard have you?"

"Heard what?"

"I'm staying in NY"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah I know right I got bored of Jupiter and I missed my best friend"

"More like hated being called Lord Neptune son of Neptune" she said laughing

"Come with me next time then because aren't you named after Lady Selene's Roman side?"

"Yeah so?" She said when she stopped herself from laughing

"Lady Luna daughter of Luna" I smiled

"For a guy who has kelp for brains you are very-"

"Handsome? Smart? Fit? Hot?"

"Annoying" She said rolling her eyes "You're very annoying"

"And that's why you love me" I smiled

"No it's why I do this" and she ruffled my hair. My smile went straight away.

"No touché the hair" I pouted trying to sort it out

* * *

**There you go this is the infamous Luna Moon aka my annoying best friend **


	3. Chapter 3 Ah Memories

**If anyone reading this (I know who you are) relays**** this information to Venus and her children, Aphrodite and her children, Athena and her children, my uncles and cousins or worst yet Luna Moon I will personally take you to Tartarus.**

* * *

**June 12th**

10 years, 10 years today I have known about being a demi-god but it's also 11 years since we went to San Francisco. Meaning next week is my birthday I'll obviously be going to go back to San Fran to see my mom and everyone at Jupiter but there's one thing I really want to do but I'm sure she'll say no. I want to see if Luna wants to come with me but then I remember how all the Venus kids are. I'm still goner ask her though but maybe tomorrow today I'm helping Chloe Jones Nico's chick with teaching the little kids how to sword fight, but I couldn't help but think about the time me and Luna had that fight in class **(read Selene'sChild's "Luna Moon's Diary" for the fight as I'm to lazy to write it out). **In the end we needed up telling them the story and of course they loved it. "Nepples!" I heard someone shout. It was either Lu, Sol or Percy. "Boys and girls this is Sol Berry the better of the twins of Helios, I'll be right back spar with your partners and listen to Chloe" I instructed and introduced. "So Miss Berry why do I have the pleasure of your visit?"

"Well Mr Stone it's about Luna" Wait Luna?!

"What's wrong with Lu?"

"We can't find her"

"Oh don't worry I know where she is she'll be fine"

Luna and I found this place last year we call it 'The Hill' because well it's a hill but the thing about it is you get a perfect view of the horizon from the top and the moon as well. One time we snuck out after curfew and met up up there and like always Luna fell asleep and even though it was crazy hot Luna was cold (I don't know how either) so I put my jacket over her and sketched every one aka Percy,Annabeth,Nico,Chloe,Sol,Luna,Me and Aduro and Chloe's big brother Colin.

"Is she at the infamous 'Hill' ?" Sol asked snapping me out of the memory

"Yep why?"

"Go talk to her go be Neptune 'Nepples' Stone and cheer her up"

"Ok ok but you have to help Chloe with the youngsters" and with that I ran to the hill.

After the calming swim (you can walk as well but son of Poseidon here) to the hill I saw Luna. She was asleep like usual so I looked though my sketch book and the first picture I saw was the one that I drew the day we officially met. I started it when Percy and Annabeth were on one side of the theatre and Chloe and Nico on the other so I sat in middle thinking about the girl who hit Hades in the face (Brilliant we told dad and Zeus after it happened they asked for a picture) with a hammer unusual weapon but hey Annie told me about the time she met Thalia so. Anyway it was the same girl who had changed cabins, I started to draw it absent mindedlly and knew it was her. I figured out that she knew Percy 'cause he spoke of this girl daughter of some titan Selene that he met.

**June 13th**

I never did get to see what the matter was with Lu because the conch horn sounded. I was packing for the road trip up to San Francisco (I'm not going by shadow again EVER unless I need to) when Chloe came in. "'Sup Clo"

"Neptune Stone you don't "'Sup" a lady" she snapped

"Ok ok. Hello Miss Jones. Jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of Nico's bed" of course I mutter the last sentence but I had to say it I was going away for the week.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Clo, why you here anyway?"

"Oh you know saying goodbye and don't get killed on the way"

"Chloe I've trained with the Greeks and Romans I'll be fine anyway I'll have Brad and Violet the Mercury twins with me" and right on cue the twins come in.

"Yo Water Boy" Then he saw Chloe "Is this pretty lady the famous Luna Moon Nico said you're going out with?"

"No this is Chloe Jones Nico's girlfriend, Clo can you go kill Nico for me before I do? Thanks" I had to say that before I went red "I'm not going out with Luna" of course I went red

"Sure you're not Nep" Chloe said walking out the door "But you are crushing on her" Curse you Chloe Jones

"So Nep who is Luna then?" Violet asked

"My best friend who's Greek" I answered "You two are still my best Roman friends though"

"Who is Luna's mom then Lord Neptune?" Brad then asked

"The Lady Selene, titan of the moon, sister to Helios and Eos" I smiled yes I've done my research "Like me she's named after the Roman counter-part of her mom, but don't call either of us Lord or Lady unless you want Lunar Eclipse and Earth Shaker on you" Just then Luna walked in

"Nepples I heard you're going to day" then she noticed Brad and Violet "Oh Hi I'm Luna"

"Ok I'm telling EVERYONE in 5th cohort about your nickname Nepples" Brad teased

"Try it and it'll the last thing you ever do" I warned him "oh and keys I'm driving"

"But…but"

"No buts give him keys to his car" wait my car Mom let Brad drive my car

"V please say it was you who drove my car"

"Yes don't worry"

"Come on sis lets leave the lovebirds to say goodbye" Brad said dragging Violet outside

"Kill Nico not me. He's the one who said it"

"I will. I don't get why we can't be best friends with out anyone thinking that we like each other" If only she knew

"I know how you feel any ways I'll im you and Percy later make sure the gangs together and Nico's has a black eye k" I told Luna

"I will just don't get killed or I'll have to kill you" I rolled my eyes

"I'll be fine have faith in me Lu"

"You're a Seaweed Brain like your brother, of course I have no faith in you. Now get going "

"Later Lady Luna Moon" I said with a bow

"Goodbye Lord Neptune Stone" she replied while giving me a little tap (in her standards) with Luna Eclipse in the face,well it's better then where she usually hits me.


	4. Chapter 4 I confess to Violet

**Brad if your reading this then prepare to… and Violet why is there a scratch on my baby? O-O Yes I know your reading this so you can find out more about a certain demi titan who has name of her mother but Roman you Venus child or as Chloe would call them she devils. (I agree)**

* * *

**June 14th**

Two days of driving and we're a day or two's drive away. I'm letting Violet drive while I try to get some sleep but every time I close my eyes I see Luna looking so cute when she asleep (No I'm not being a freaky guy, I jut think Luna looks cuter than usual when she's asleep) and I just can't help smiling at the thought. What you read what Chloe said I may not be dating her but I am crushing on her (happy now V I know you're reading this O-O LUNA erm hi there Lu :") you didn't read that last bit right?) If she ever find out I'm going on a one way trip to my uncle Hades. I got up and went to the cupboards and grabbed my favourite snack: blue cookies yes Percy got to me. If Luna was here what would happen with the Venus kids? Yikes it pains me to think about it.

I kept thinking about what Chloe said the other day _"Sure you're not but you are crushing on her"_ is it that clear? Nico, Percy, Chloe, even Colin have noticed I just hope she doesn't know because I won't be able to look her in those beautiful blue eyes otherwise. I start thinking of my car to divert my mind from Luna. My car is so cool it looks like a normal car on the out side but on the inside its the size of a house. Gotta love the mist everyone who looks inside from the out side sees the driver on their own. Inside there's an upstairs with 3 rooms, of course the biggest ones mine, it has a sky light so I can look up at the moon and stars, every inch of the walls are covered in drawings of everyone but they're mainly of the cabins and Luna. My personal favourite drawing is one of Luna looking triumphant with Luna Eclipse in hand and me in the background bound with vines made out of moon beams looking scared.

**June 15th**

We're going to make it tomorrow night, we're parked in a car park over night so we all can sleep. But I can't sleep at all so I got up and went down stairs to the kitchen and made my self some coffee. 5 minutes after I came down Violet came down and made herself some hot chocolate. "Couldn't sleep hey Water Boy?" She asked

"Yeah I was thinking about what Chloe said" I answered honestly "I would talk to Brad or Nico about this but they'd take the mick"

"Why what's the matter?"

"Remember what Chloe said about me crushing on her?"

"Yeah but who's 'her'?"

"Its Luna Moon daughter of Selene my best friend"

"Oh but what's the actual matter?"

"I think I may have fallen for Luna V"

"Is that why you didn't ask her along? And have all those drawings of her witch are really good by the way in your room?" She asked in a soft voice. I just nodded, " Oh Neptune Stone what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know and you've been in my room?"

"Brad threw something in there so I went to get it back sorry"

"Don't matter but don't tell anyone what I told you please" and with that I went to my bed room and just lay there playing my guitar and looking up at the moon wondering if Luna would be asleep on the hill.


	5. Chapter 5 Chocolate chip cake my fav :)

**I hate Venus chicks even more then Aphrodite chicks just read what happened and find out why**

**June 17th**

I'm guessing that Brad heard the conversation the other night because now every single Venus chick has asked me about Luna and there's quite a fair few if them. Poseidon so help me if Angel and her cronies ever see us together *visually shudders* that will be well I don't know who they'd drag off to torture sorry 'style and improve' like either of us need it. Well anyway yesterday I was in the living room and about to IM the gang but Angel came in and charm speaked me into changing in to an aqua shirt with black tie and jeans and a jacket. "Neptune trust me she'll love this outfit" she made sure that I couldn't and wouldn't change and then left. I still called Half Blood but the only person there was Luna "Hey there Miss Moon" I called though the mist.

"Hey Nepples" then she burst out laughing "What are you wearing Nep?"

I smiled and said "Venus chicks you don't want to know, she thought you'd like it"

"Well I do like it but to laugh at"

"Knew it so how's everyone over there?"

"Pretty well but let's just say Annie found your stash in cabin 3"

My eyes widened "Witch stash? The one of pictures or of cookies?"

"Blackmail videos"

"Oh there mine for Percy, you can use them if you like"

"Thanks been needing some on him, but compared to what I have on you that's nothing"

"I know anyway I gtg just wanted to say hi and I'll be home in 2 days"

"Ok talk to you soon Seaweed Brain"

"Right back at you Bird Brain" She looked like she was going to hit me with Luna Eclipse as I put my hand though the mist. I went to find the twins and see if they want to go see mom and their uncle Daniel. Brad said he had something on in other words date, but Violet on the other hand she was more than happy to come.

We got to talking in the car"So V who's Brad out with?"

"Some girl from 4th cohort Tracy Noble I think she's called"

"Tracy Noble Daughter of Ceres?"

"That's the girl, he's been googly eyed over her since you left and got the courage to ask her out yesterday"

"Good for him at least he could do that, I'm to freaked to ask out Lu because I know it'll ruin our friendship"

"Don't worry you will soon"

"Maybe any way we're here"

We walked to the house as I still had the key to the front door. "MOM I'M HERE AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND" then a small plump lady came from the kitchen (where I could smell chocolate chip cake) "Neptune how's my special guy?"

"Fine mom, I brought Violet with me" I said while mom crushed me half to death

"Hey Gina I'll be right back I'm going to go next door to get Uncle Dan"

"Ok sweetheart we'll be in the kitchen"

We talked in the kitchen while waiting for V and Dan to come back. "So Neptune are you and Violet ?"

"Gods no mom and call me Nep"

"Nep? Did Nico come up with it?"

"Nah Lola a Greek Apollo girl"

"YO CUZ" I heard a familiar voice shout

"'Sup Danny Boy" of course it's my Roman 'cousin' Daniel

"So happy birthday catch" Dan said to me as he threw a box to me

"What is it?" I asked

"Open it" so I did

"Is this a ring" I put it on and trident appeared

"Turn it and watch how good kids of Vulcan are" Violet told me, I did as I was told. I learned along time ago never go against an order from a demi god girl it's scary. So I turned my new ring from the Cooper Trio and a moon appeared. "Cool how did they do it?" I asked

"They made the ring but to make it move Venus made it so that when the wearer turns the ring they see the symbol of the person they like and their own as well" Violet exclaimed "So moon huh Nep"

"See what you get then V" Then I passed her the ring she put it on and of course we saw a caduceus "Turn it" so she did and we saw a wreath aka the symbol of Nike "Violet do you like a son of Nike?" I asked her she went red and threw the ring at me before running out of the room. "Mom, Dan excuse me I'll go see to her" and I walked out of the house. I went to our old tree house in the back garden of Daniel's house knowing she'd be there. I climbed to the top and heard Violet sobbing inside. So I sat with my feet over the edge of the base trying to coax Violet out or at least to talk. "Violet what's the matter?"

"You you idiot sea monkey" she said in between sobs " you're taking the mick out if me"

"V you're one of my oldest friends in fact you are my oldest friend why would I take the mick out of you when I do it to your brother?" I exclaimed "Now who's the guys?"

"I don't know his name but he was cute and he was with that Chloe girl"

"Colin Chloe's big brother. I'll introduce you next time you come down, now come on its time for cake"

"One slice of cake that's all" she said walking out of the house

"Now now we are having ours up here and I'm getting them so back in and give me 5 minutes and I'll be right back"


	6. Chapter 6 party

**_Hey guys and gals this is Percy and I have found Nep's DIARY. _****PERCUS JACKSON WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BOOK?! **_**Bye *Runs* **_**PERCY GET BACK HERE AND GO TO OUR DEAR UNCLE BELOW *Runs after Percy***

* * *

**June 18th**

We (Violet and I) ended up having a movie night and staying as well. 'Wrath of the Titans' and 'Clash of the Titans' were what I chose with Violet chose 'Beautiful Creatures' and "'Magic Mike' "Why 'Magic Mike' V?" I asked her

"I don't know it's good I guess" she shrugged.

That night I stayed in my old room(V went to her room next door), Mom left it the way I wanted it (but cleaner with any clothes on my bed). Blue walls, aqua sheets, my t.v. with sky still on my dresser and my tricked out demi god safe laptop on my desk cover with drawings of Brad, Luna, Violet and if I've heard the names right Cloco and Percabeth aka Chloe and Nico and Percy and Annabeth. I looked up at the mural up on my ceiling, it's of all my friends and family including Dad and just smile knowing that all of them would help me no matter what and I would help them before they need to ask and that I painted it. My paints are all in my room in the car so I haven't painted in awhile but I don't mind I'm always carrying my note pad and a pencil. It's 4 am when I wake up so I get changed and go for a run, and rethink about everything, how Luna ended up sitting me, how we became best friends and of course how I ended up secretly falling for her. After an hour and a half I got very out of breath so I took a seat under the nearest tree and watched the sunrise. After around 15 to 20 minutes Aphrodite came and spoke with. "Lady Aphrodite" I said standing up and bowing

"Young Neptune how are you?" Aphrodite asked leading me away to a nice little gazebo in the middle of the wood.

"Fine thank you. Sorry no need to be rude mi'lady but why have you come to be in my presence?" I asked as we sat down in the patio furniture in the gazebo

"Straight to the point son of Poseidon, to answer your question it's about your little crush" She offered me a biscuit "It's a lot like your brother's. You know meet the girl, befriend the girl, become closer and closer then you're crushing on her" I dropped my head because I knew it was true.

"Sadly that's true but the worst of it is I know that she knows that I like her" I confessed

"I know she is my daughter after all"

"Of course mi'lady she does remind me of you in her Aphrodite moments" I smiled

"Just remember these things take time Neptune, she may not like you back in that way don't jeopardise what you have remember Annabeth made the first move on your brother before he knew that she liked him" I smiled at the memory "Good bye Neptune and happy birthday from your dad there's something on your buarnk at Camp Half Blood for you, oh and do you like my gift?"

"I do thank you mi'lady, I keep it on my necklace. Good bye Lady Aphrodite" I said before closing my eyes so I didn't get burnt a crisp. I started to go back to the house after another 5 minutes and got back around quarters past 7. I yand changed before saying good bye to Mom and Dan then my friends in Camp Jupiter before driving home thinking about what Aphrodite said about my brother.

**June 21st**

Home sweet home. But camp was quiet, and I mean Demeter cabin wasn't shouting at Travis and Conner for pranking them (they prank them because Trav likes Katie head counselor for Demeter), none of Ares cabin were in the arena. I went to find Percy, Annabeth, Chloe,Nico or Luna but none of them were in their cabins so I went to the forest because they may have Capture the Flag but no. I went to the hill wondering if Luna would be there but all I found was a note telling me to go to the amphitheatre so I went and got a surprise. Every one crime camp was there under a banner saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEPPLES" Luna had something to do with the banner design I can tell. "Nepples get up here" I heard Luna shout on stage I happily listened.

"Speech" everyone chanted

"Ok ok. First of all thanks guys for making me run around camp, second everyone in Jupiter are ok, Colin Violet likes you Nico take him over there later thanks and finally who idea was this?" I turned and saw 5 hands up one was on stage and 4 were coming over to the stage course I knew who was coming up "Percy Jackson,Ananabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo,Chloe Jones and Miss Luna Moon of course I should of known it was you lot. Let me guess Luna did the banner"

"Yep" she smiled "Lola hit it" and Lola threw on some epic tunes and we went off stage.

"So Violet likes Col ok be right back come on Chloe lets go see San Francisco" Nico said walking of stage and going over to Colin.

"So bro now your 17 are you gonna tell her?" Percy asked me when we went to get drinks for us and the girls

"Dude firstly no and secondly how in Hades do you know?"

"I was like that before me and Annabeth got together, I know you like her"

"Screw you Jackson" I said punching him in the gut "thats my private journal" then I another drink nd started walking back "btw it's r Annabeth and I" then I got by the girls but neither of them noticed us still talking I know I shouldn't but I listened in to their conversation

"…it's what he wrote Annabeth he's on Percy's good side maybe he'll tell him. And anyway how can I tell him I know" I know who there on about its me so she has been reading it. (Sorry for eavesdropping Luna erm why do you have Luna Eclipse?) My thoughts were cut short by Annabeth's reply

"I don't know Luna but if he's like his brother witch he is he'll be oblivious to the fact you know" right time to make my self known

"Miss Moon your drink"I said giving Luna a cup "and Miss Chase your drink, sorry that Mr Jackson is not here he is currently how can I says this getting use to the fact that he can be hurt again"

"Oh gods Neptune what did you do?" Annabeth asked

"Oh look karaoke" I said changing the subject "I'm having a go, Percy will be fine by the way" before she could say anything I created a water board and surf to the stage. "Yo people I am happily announcing that I am starting up the karaoke with 'Count On Me' by Bruno Mars" I said into the microphone "I'm dedicating this to my best friend Luna Moon daughter of Selene. I always think of her when I hear this song, Lu get up here and sit in the birthday throne" I don't know if she did it because I asked or because everyone was looking at her.

_"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_  
_I'll sail the world to find you_  
_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_  
_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_  
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_  
_woooooh woooooooooh yeah ,yeah_

_If you tossin' and you turnin' and you just can't fall asleep_  
_I'll sing a song beside you_  
_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_  
_Everyday I will remind you_

_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_  
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know you can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it_  
_I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there_  
_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you"_

"Ok who's next? Have fun guys I know I'm being rude walking out of my own party but i've got some where I want to be" with that I put down the mic and went to my cabin and found the gift from my dad nicely wrapped. I put it under the bed promising myself to take it up to the hill tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7 the gift

**I forgot to mention I don't own any Pjo characters and I don't own Luna Moon. Rick and Selene'sChild own them. All I own is Chloe and Neptune (well Chloe owns Chloe) and what I am writing here. I'd also like to mention my stage name is not Bruno Mars.**

* * *

**June 22nd**

I wasn't hungry so I grabbed the gift from under my bed and went straight to the hill. I had to leave a note as Percy was out for the count when I left. So when I got to the hill I sat down and just stared at the present wondering what it could be. A picture frame or a new set of pencils? I opened the wrapping carefully and put it down besides me then I saw a letter from dad on top.

_"Dear Neptune,_

_Happy 17th birthday son. I hope you like the gift _

_Now about Miss Moon_, _I know Luna is your best friend but if Selene is like me going to offer her,_

_a chance to work with her then you would be working together as well . _

_Get where I'm going with this Sel and I are thinking about giving you two the chance to work with us and together maybe as our__ stand ins for the Romans? As you already have the names for it and you my son are worthy of this chance. That and you've spent over 2 years with demi titans and we want you both as safe as possible. So do you say want to be a God?_

_Hope you like the gift,_

_Lord Poseidon aka Dad" _Me a God? I mean yeah Percy I understand saving the world twice but me? Luna and I talk about this sometimes but I always say we won't see each other but if dad and Selene are busy with the Greeks (dad will be happy giving me Romans as they hate traveling by sea anyway) we might have more time then I thought to talk, also our own statues it'd be so cool but I'd have to tell Luna unless she gets the same letter but from her mom instead when she's 17, idk I'm gonna tell her anyway. I totally forgot about the gift dad left me untill the conch horn sounded for breakfast had I really got up that early? Anyway I opened it and it was a camera and camcorder with stands and a scrapbook full of pictures of Percy, Annabeth, Chloe, Nico, Sol and Aduro but don't ask how but it's mainly Luna and me on the hill, dad must have had the nereids taking pictures of us for a few months knowing he'd give me this for my birthday. I went back to the cabin and put the camera and scrapbook in the hole I had hollowed out behind my head board while Percy was away during the winter and turned on the camcorder turns out Percy, Nico and Thalia have had their hands on it.

* * *

This will be in script form for the video (there will be another one of these full of videos if I can be bothered [and I can] so keep an eye out)

* * *

**Percy:** Is it on? (Thalia comes into view with Nico)

**Thalia: **Yes Kelp Head now. Hey there Neptune Thalia here with Death Boy and Kelp Head your dad said for us to do this the sons and daughter of the big three going around camp asking people what they think of you

**Nico: **Well we all know what he thinks of a certain winged demi god

**Percy:**Nico your dead cuz, Nep's watching this you know (Nico's face pales and he goes of camera and the scene changes to outside Apollo Cabin with a guy around my age and Lola)

**Percy:**So Marcus what's your opinion on my brother Neptune?

**Marcus: **He's very annoying when he sits on the roof of the cabin

**Percy:** And you Lola, what are your thoughts on Nep?

**Lola: **Great singer and guitarist and sketcher also thanks guys for making my nickname for him popular

(Another scene change to out side Helios cabin with 2 people I know very well)

**Thalia:**So Sol and Aduro Twins of Helios our resident demi titans care to tell us what you think of Mr Stone?

**Aduro:**Good with a sword for a guy who fights with a trident

**Sol: **A great friend to Luna and also is great when Luna's upset about something unless it's him. Torturing him always seems to cheer her up.

**Thalia:**Not for him I'm guessing

**Sol: **You'd be surprised what a guy will do to cheer up the girl he likes

(The scene changed again to show Chloe and Luna in front of Nike cabin)

**Nico: **So the best friend and my girlfriend opinions on Nepples?

**Chloe:**Great drawer and painter and very annoying

**Nico:**Miss Moon how about you?

**Luna: **Well that song before was sweet, but the thing is its awkward knowing Nepples has a crush on me

(Then Percy and Nico were by my bed with me asleep last night)

**Nico: **Is that a diary he's holding?

**Percy:**Yep so we better put this back and run. Later Neptune don't kill us (and the camera shuts off)

Oh they are so dead the guys not Thals she'll probably help me.

**June 23rd **

I didn't speak to Luna yesterday but I did catchup with my wonderful brother and cousin who now have a black eye and a broken arm each. Hey I may not be as evil as Luna but I can fight with a trident better then those two (at the same time) can fight with swords. How am I to look her in her eyes and talk to her if she knows?


	8. Chapter 8 Kisses and Creepiness

**Percy and Nico are 'ok' now but I'm trying to keep away from a certain daughter of Athena and daughter of Nike but it's funny watching the videos that I make running away from them (I have made up my mind I shall do a spin-off for the videos)**

* * *

**June 24th**

I saw Percy, Nico, Chloe and Annabeth all together and ran to the only place I could think of the hill. At the hill I saw Luna just sat there looking up, now me being me I know of a few caves under the hills and keep food and spare clothes there (it comes in hand your never know when your gonna need spare clothes). I grabbed a basket of pizza, fries, doughnuts, chocolate chip cake, cola and hot chocolate (it pays to have Hermes and Mercury kids as friends) and a blanket to set the food on and sat next to Luna. "Mind if I join you Miss Moon?" I asked laying out the blanket and sitting on it.

"Not at all Mr Stone. I see we have food been hiding out here again?" She asked looking into the basket

"Hey 4 angry demigods, two of witch are sons of the big 3. One is the daughter of Athena so battle strategies and the other is fast as Hades. Their fault anyway for the video" I answered before eating a slice of cake.

"What video would that be?"

"You should know you're in it, it was the one made the night of my party"

"Oh yeah, I said that the song was sweet"

"Yeah I watched it. Oh I almost forgot look at this it came with the cameras" I said giving her the letter "I wanted to see what you thought about it" she read the letter and said

"You do know what Selene does right?"

"Nope why?"

"Selene, before she had risen in the sky, she uh... Bathed naked in the sea...and if Luna the goddess did that as well yeah" My eyes widened

"I grabbed my laptop while I was back home it's in the car I'll search it"

"Erm isn't that dangerous? The whole monsters coming and ripping out our throats thing?"

"Don't worry the Vulcan kids over in San Fran made it so that wouldn't happen I'll be right back" 10 minutes later I returned with the laptop. "Back now to search it" I spent and hour searching and I found nothing on it I went and checked in the library there's a secret floor filled with books full of facts in the titans gods and goddesses in NY (did I mention that Luna fell asleep half way though the internet search?) nothing so Luna was fine. I went back and told her the good news but she was still asleep so I got out the camera and took pictures. I have one of the Sun setting behind us and the moon rising, another of camp in the distance and the last one of a Trident I had made out of water in front of the moon. Then I put the camera away and sketched Earth Breaker my trident and thought of it's abilities. Earth Breaker turns into a bag that's blue, with badges saying 'The sea is unpredictable and so am I' 'Fish are people too' 'CHB Rules' and 'CJ 5th cohort SoN' and the main bag has a trident painted onto it. Now I know what your thinking how come it changes to normal when I reach for it, simple it has a button on the left arm witch I press and it changes.

When I finished it I started to look though my drawings like I always do and while looking at a drawing Luna woke up and asked what I was looking at. "Its a just a drawing" I told her

"What of?"

"Who of? And the answer is you while you're asleep"

"Creepy much Nepples"

"Trust me dad got the nereids to take pictures and they got a few creepy ones as well"

"Like what?"

"Oh you know they all have a thing for kids of Poseidon well that doubles when your named after him. Yeah they got a picture of one of them kissing me while I'm asleep. So yeah guess how creepied I am"

"Ok I have to see that picture"

"I burned it"

"Curse you Nep destroying potential blackmail material"

"Oh I found out the answer"

"Ok what is it?"

"No Lady Luna does not bath in the sea"

"Thank the gods"

* * *

**Hey there guys and gals (most likely only Selene'sChild though) I have to do a story for English and I don't know witch title to use. The titles are "Stranded" I was going to use Nep and Luna's relationship you know because Nep's stranded in the friend zone, and the other title is "Memories of my Childhood" again I was going to do Nep but his life growing up (possibly human? I don't know yet) I'll post them up under Demi-Book then see who likes either the best.**


	9. Chapter 9 Video and Beatup Brother

**Hola Seniors and Sonatas si I can speak Spanish well little bit anyway. Oh and Luna if you only have 3 stories you get this :3 and its not like I don't like Jasper I do I just prefer Janya tbh and great job with Chloe perfect.**

* * *

**September 10th**

I haven't written in here lately because I needed to lay low for a while with this and the whole Percy giving this to Luna incident(s) that son of a harpy! Well I went to (had to) go to Camp Jupiter because I sorta beat Percy up a bit to much last time he got hold of this and gave it to Luna so yeah he was so beat up the Ares kids congratulated me and so did the God of war himself I guess ever since the day Percy beat him he's wanted someone to beat him at something and so yeah I'm in his good books. I can't look at Luna with out being worried that an Aphrodite kid popping up and 'helping me' with asking her out. Sometimes I think that Aprodite has cursed me with this. I went to the beach to clear my head I took my camcorder with me and took a video.

* * *

To the video

* * *

(Camera turns on and its only Neptune there)

Hi guys and gals Nep here I know I usually look around Luna but I'm in San Fran today after I sorta beat up Percy and dad sent me to my mom's so (my viewers are motal so they think Luna's a girl from school) yeah I got annoyed as he went and told Luna I liked her. Trust me I don't want my aunt Apha to fine out she's the family matchmaker and has stopped at nothing at the moment to get me a girlfriend annoying right guys you know how I feel right? With your moms asking you if you like someone, best mate trying to setup blind dates for you? Well if you don't I do but imagine a few hundred kids you've known for 17 years knowing you like your best friend and that you hang out everyday and that your little brother went though the same thing and got the girl in 5 years. So yeah you can tell I'm trying to chill on the beach listening to a bit of The Script and my own music yes I play the guitar you've seen it right the trident in the back of my room? Yer joke with my friends, Dad, Mom, Percy and Luna because of my nickname (they think my real name is Nathan I use it for school come on Neptune is a wired name for a human) Neptune Roman God of the sea. Later people and to those of you who are in CJ and CHB tell Luna and I'll do what I did to Perce and he came in an inch of death. (Evil smile and wave before the camera turns off)


	10. 10 for full story see Missing Moon

**Well Mom saw the video and shouted at me to tell Percy that I'm sorry so yeah I'm staying in my car behind cabin 2 like anyone cares any way apart from Hera but like my brother I have a nack for annoying gods.**

* * *

**September 11th **

Yeah so Mr Nemean Lion has been in my dreams lately for some reason, I don't know why because I only met him the once (and found out he's the immortal big brother of my best friend) when Percabeth helped Luna and I save Lady Selene witch was a few months back before I started writing this. Oh gods I both hated and loved that day, I loved it as from my point of view there were 3 Lunas. Aphrodite,Luna and Selene, but the reasons I hated it were because I got turned in one of my godly brethren aka a Pegasus same as Percy, but hey we did it for our best friends and the girls we like so another reason was (if Neamean hears about this I'm going to be with my uncle I'm sure of it) I was sat behind Luna with Annie behind me and my poor brother clinging on for dear life, I was scared (so was Percy) because we were in Zeus' domain and I was about to fall off (also I just wanted to) so I put my arms around Luna's waist and Neamean just has to blurt out _ 'Get your hands off of my sister, you sea spawn' _ Now like my brother I have a tendency to annoy godly beings but the cat, who I may add is the only cat I'm not allergic, is the older brother of my best friend and the girl I like so I don't want him to kill me.

That struck me but what hit me more was what Lady Selene said. I walked into the kitchen after being disgusted by a raven black haired guy and and sandy blonde girl's make-out session. When I walked in I saw Luna and her mom, saying that I've only just seen Lady Selene I never knew how much Luna looks like her apart from the hair. I was greeted by the smell of eggs and hoped that bacon was hiding some where, but when Selene said her first words to/about me Luna and I were shocked and embarrassed. Selene's first words when I walked in the kitchen were 'Is this your boyfriend dear?' Awkward especially saying that dad had IM'd me saying that Aphrodite tried to use her love magic on us at the start of the quest. We were blushing when Luna squeaked out a no. I was glad Luna didn't say anything about me looking like a pirate that had been jumped for his hat sword pellet and eye patch but I knew she was dying to laugh but saying that I wouldn't have minded she's in a dress there's only one other time when I's seen her in a dress and that's wen Angel made her. I realy have no idea why she doesn't wear them she looks cute in them.


	11. Chapter 11Stolls must not live

**September 15th**

Thank the Gods I'm a year rounder 'cause Percy just IM'd me and he has exams poor guy but he has Marine Biology and ancient Greco-Roman history sorted but it's math and English he's dreading. One thing I'm sad about though is Chloe's over in the UK with her dad, Nico's going over there as well **(foreshadowing for Chloe ;) ) **Percy and Annabeth are over at Goode, Colin is on a quest (more like in SF seeing his new girlfriend called Violet Cooper) and Luna is in some stupid girls school called ' Lady Barnaby's Academy for gifted and unusual ladies' eh I'll go see her end of the year I bet she's hating it and having a stronger scent than me being attacked as well. Anyway I hope their having fun and I hope their all ok. "GODS WHY?" Katie screamed, I went out side to see what was going on.

"Yo Katie what's the matter?" I asked walking over to Demeter cabin

"Cabin 11's councillors are the problem" she huffed

"What have the idiots done this time?" I asked cocking my head to the side

"Those idiots dyed the grass red, the bluebells green and the roses blue"

"I'll go talk to them but you owe me ok" I promised

"Anything" she smiled. I waved bye and walked straight to Hermes cabin.

"STOLLS WHERE ARE THEY?" I ordered walking in

"Hey Water Boy to what do we owe the pleasure?" Travis asked

"Please come to Poseidon cabin now Stolls we need to have a little 'talk'" I smiled evilly oh good gods Luna's rubbing off on me

"What if we don't come?" They both asked at the same time

"Oh I don't know" I said pulling out my spare dagger from my boot and sharpening it, their eyes widened so much I'm sure dad and Hades could see them

"We're coming Neptune" they gulped following me. When I was stood in cabin 3's porch waiting for the Stolls to come as they were walking so slow, I saw Katie and caught her eye I smirked and winked mouthing _'Don't forget you owe me'_ she nodded. "STOLLS GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE QUICKER THAN CHLOE ON THE DOUBLE" I shouted even though they were by cabin 5 they ran passed me into my cabin.

"Right Stone what's this about?" Connor asked

"I think you know" I said walking over to my desk telling them to sit down "Drink?"

"Ok, hey where did you get them from we didn't get them for you?" Travis asked

"I'm best friends with a few, better make that all of your Roman brothers and sisters so I get a few things to smuggle in by my car, here" I said giving the both a coke while I had a coffee. I smiled as they took a sip

"Nep what have you done to this?" Connor asked

"Oh it's just laced with truth drugs, now are you going to stop pranking Demeter cabin or do I have to start giving Aphrodite cabin some gossip?" I smiled

Travis gulped "Y-y-you k-know?"

"Yep now are you going to stop pranking Demeter cabin?"

"Yes" they both said at the same time

"Good" I put a drop of a clear liquid in the coke cans "antidote their fine to drink, good bye Stolls you may leave" they ran out of my cabin as fast as they could with me just walk in to my door laughing my head off

"Yo Gardner sorted with the Stolls and about that favour I'll need to cash it in on the last day of school"I shouted over to cabin 4

"Aww is Nepples going to surprise Luna?" She teased walking over

"Shut up Gardner, and only Lu can call me Nepples" I blushed

"Only kidding so what you thinking white roses, daffodols?" She asked

"I was thinking Snowdrops, I know it'll be summer but hey I'm talking to the girl who ordered the 5th avenue jungle"

"Ok I'll keep that in mind" she said walking off

"Oh Katie I think Travis likes you"

**September 20th**

I woke up to see the whole of camp covered in pictures Luna and I at the camp fireworks sharing a picnic captioned Neptuna. "STOLLS YOU ARE SO DEAD" I shouted flooding Hermes cabin. Then I ran around camp trying to get all of the pictures but that failed when Aphrodite cabin and Aphrodite saw them so I hide in my cabin. Thank gods Luna's not here or I'd have a hammer in the face and the Stolls wouldn't be able to have kids.


	12. Chapter 12 HoH for the birthday girl

**:| for those who read chapter 5 of Camp Titania Luna is not heavy at all and by no means was I threatened and am talking against my will (recording stopped)** **Happy? _(Luna) You practically told them you were threatened _No I never _Yes you did _****Sorry Lu but I've got to go kill so Hermes Kids**

* * *

**September 22nd**

Sol helped me pull down all of the pictures in the dead of night, but not before she asked me about the picture. "Yeah 4 th of July fireworks, I don't know how they got the picture as we were alone" I explained puzzled

"Alone?" She said rising one eye brow

"Miss Berry I would expect that from your brother not from you" I joked pretending to be a teacher

"Sorry Mr Stone" she laughed back "but seriously alone?"

"We are on the hill if you look in the picture"

* * *

Later that day

* * *

"Mr Stone have you seen The Stolls?" Chiron asked

"Nope sorry" I lied

"Ok if you do please tell them I'm looking for them"

"Will do Chiron" I said walking to my cabin (I was at the beach) making sure that Idiot one and idiot two were sharpening Earth Breaker and my dagger Wave. Earth Breaker is a trident of course but the pongs are Imperial Gold, Siyagon Iron and Celestial Bronze but Wave is steel human steel. So yeah I'm sorta protected no matter what I'm protected. Either way "Stolls" I shout from out side "front and centre" they both came stumbling out

"Yes sir?" They asked a man can get use to this

"Declare any goods from my cabin" they threw down 100 drachmas and 100 denraii each

"Really guys now if you repeat this again Luna WILL find out Ok?"

"O-o-o-ok Mr Stone we're sorry Mr Stone we won't do it again Mr Stone"

"You're not the hook yet but you are for the week end. Now go find Chiron" I ordered them and you should of seen them run oh it was so funny.

* * *

**October 9 (please send your happy birthdays on this date for Chloe :3)**

Today is Chloe's birthday so I'm obliged to send her a happy birthday message. I threw a drachma into the mist "O great Flosy do me a solid, show me Chloe Jones and Nico Di Angelo Jones residence London"

The mist changed to show my cousin making out with Chloe in a bedroom "YO DEAD HEAD DON'T SWALLOW THE BIRTHDAY GIRL" I shouted They stopped and turned around to see the message red faced

"NEPTUNE REALY" they both shouted

"Well sorry I didn't know what the Di Angelo you were doing"

"Don't use my name as a curse please Kelp Head" Nico snapped

"Shut up Nico" I said to him as I held up a book "Yo Swift I heard you've been wanting this" ( **you know so many people do The Gods/Demis read PJO? Yeah well it's real and the books are on sale a day before Chloe's birthday so I'm going to get her the book shh don't tell her) **

"NICO TO THE USA NOW" Chloe screamed

"Hold on Swifty" he said cutting the line

"GIMME THE BOOK NEPTUNE" was all I heard after that before I ran to the lake

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA" I screamed as I ran and jumped in to the lake

"Stone just give me the book and you won't be drinking nector and eatting ambrosia" I swam up

"Promise?" I asked

"I promise, now gimme"

"Come get it" I said diving back under being followed by Chloe so I put a bubble around her head

"NEPTUNE GIVE ME THE BLOODY BOOK NOW" I could here Nico laughing above us so I swam up and gave him the book Chloe followed me and leapt at Nico grabbing the book "NEPTUNE STONE I FREAKING LOVE YOU" she screamed tackling me into a bone crushing hug

"Can't breath" I speaked and Chloe loosened her grip

"Sorry but you're the best you know that right?"

"So I've been told, Happy Birthday Chloe"

"What did he get you?" Nico asked

"Oh just House of Hades you know the latest book from the camp scribe Rick" she explained

"So you 'freaking love' him huh?" Nico said frowning

"Nico Di Angelo I'm ashamed that you would think I would dump you from Kelp Head. I love Kelppy here like a brother I love you so much more Death Breath"

"Chloe Jones daughter of Nike did you just drop the 'L' bomb?" I asked

"Yes Neptune Stone son of Poseidon she did. I love you too Swift" Nico said before grabbing Chloe and shadowing out


	13. Chapter 13 Neptoria and Zaco the first

**This is written by Chloe only this one mind**

* * *

**November 6th** **(Chloe is normal _Nico is italics)_**

* * *

Hi Nep it's Nico and I yes we've been reading this and can I just say KNEW IT are you trying to recreate 'Percabeth'? No? Doesn't look it from where I am. To me it's the first 3 books with different people and quests. Try it bro you never know until you ask her_ Clo he's a great big wimp _Shut up Skull oh by the way Nep Victoria's asking about you again _So Water Boy has 3 chicks? Luna Victoria and Violet? _4 actually Aurora don't forget and if you want to live Nico don't say chicks again _Yes ma'am_ I've trained you well Mr Di Angelo.

Now Mr Stone what are you scared of? Ruining your friendship? Hey you never know until you ask her I've sent you some drachmas go get some books on me take Leo with you he needs a girlfriend.

* * *

**November 12th (This is Nep)**

* * *

Oh gods they read it?! Ok they're going to be dead and Nico how do you now about Victoria? Gods how long now? 2 years since I last saw Victoria? Yeah, **(More foreshadowing :3)** I met her 7 years ago when I was 10 and Clo was 8, we were (still are) like brother and sister. She was in the UK bored as Hades with school and her dad Brian so she IM'd me asking me to ask Chiron if she could come back to camp, but I was in camp J so I couldn't say anything but no. I could tell she was down when she closed the connection so I hoped in my boat dad had gotten me for my 10th birthday and sailled to the UK, and went to school there for one year . I met James Chloe's dad nice man . Well Victoria was Chloe's best friend up until 3 years ago but that's a different story. Well 7 years ago when I was in the UK with Chloe I met her, I could see how they were friends both were tomboys playing soccer with me and the rest of the guys, always in soccer shirts and jeans.

"Yo N so do you like Vicky?" Chloe asked as we were walking to the dock where the boat was

"Clo seriously you sound like a Ven-Aphrodite girl" I remembered what Lula said about it not being the right time for the camps to know.

"Neptoria has a ring to it"

"Yeah so does Zaco" I teased bumping into Chloe

"Ha ha very funny, Kelpy Zack only likes me because I'm the best footballer in school"

I raised an eyebrow "Is that so Miss Jones?"

"Yes Mr Stone it is" she replied take the ball off of me and running

"Get back here with that thing" I laughed running after her

* * *

**I've had no internet and have been busy sorry**


	14. 14 Be afriad Jackson, Cooper and Angelo

**November 15**

Aurora kept looking over at Leo's table at lunch today Idk why but I think she likes some one from over there as well as me. Aurora is this sweet 13 year old daughter of Eos, Selene's sister making Aurora Luna's cousin. I first met her before the quest to go find Lady Selene, when I sort of made the poor girl cry as I said she looked like shed been paintballing with make up, dam I hated that day Luna nearly threw me into the lake in a barrel of vinegar. I think I saw her blushing when Leo turned and... looked... over. OMGs I may not be an Aphrodite (Prier to comments form Luna saying I'm the most and I quote 'wimpiest feminine guy ever') but I think they like each other :3. They'd be so cute together. Ok so I'm turning Apha HELP ME! My drink tastes funny. PERCUS JACKSON! I think my stupid brother has just put something in my drink like a 'Turn Neptune in to an Aphrodite chick' potion from Hecate **(I cant spell if that's wrong btw)** I've heard they do make potions if you have the cash.

* * *

**November 17**

My revenge on Percy :3. I got Hecate cabin to whip me up a potion and I added it to the cake mix with the blue food colouring and I gave it to Percy or should I say Persephone. Yes that's right I turned my brother into my sister.

_**Flash back**_

"Yo Perce want some cake?" I asked him carrying in the freshly baked blue cake.

"Yeah, please bro" He answered with out hesitation. He took one bite and changed.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked walking in "Per- NEPTUNE STONE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Gotten my revenge, don't worry it'll wear off in a day or 2" I shrugged not practically bothered

"Hey Annabeth ready to go see my mom?" Percy asked unaware his voice had changed or that he was a girl

"Perce look in the mirror" I said taking a picture and running

_**End**_

I've given the photo to Hermes cabin and they are now selling them to everyone making sure I get a cut as I took the picture. Next stop Nico and Brad 3:) be afraid be very afraid. Gods I'm hanging around Luna to much


	15. Chapter 15

**November ****17th**

I need to do something. "Yo Sea monkey get out here" I heard the unmistakable voice of Lola shout from out side my cabin.

"Yes Miss Andrews?" I asked

"We need a banner" she told me

"What for exactly?"

"It was over 500 years ago **(random number)** Camp was founded so we're having a party tomorrow and we want a happy birthday camp banner"

"Ok let me get my paints"

* * *

**November 18th **

Party time. Chloe and Luna are coming for the day. After I dropped off the banner at 5 o'clock the Aprohodite kids swarmed into my cabin (again) and 'helped' me with my outfit (again). They finished at 6pm and they made me wear a blue button down shirt, jeans and blue jordans. I don't know why they do this to me, oh wait I do, they know I like Luna.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

Ok so I'm waiting for my bestfriend up by Thalia's tree. Roll your eyes all you want but she's my bestfriend and I haven't seen her in awhile so obviously I'm gonna go greet her. Oh that's Angus now and I see a flash of blonde hair and white wings there's only one person that can be "LUNA!" I shout running to her.

"Sorry do I know you?" She asked

"Names Neptune Nepples Stone of course you already knew that" I said bowing "Miss Luna Moon I presume"

"I remember now your my stupid bestfriend"

"I prefer Seaweed Brain thank you"

"Come on Nep let's go party" Luna laughed taking my arm. For the first time I saw what she was wearing a top that matched her eyes (and coincidently my shirt), jeans and black converse. I can imagine the Venus kids now 'Look at them matching so cute' and 'Finally Neptuna (as I've heard them call us) has gotten together' thank the gods they're not here. "OH NEPTUNE, LUNA" spoke to soon. Angel came up to us with her sisters both Greek and Roman.

"Angel hi been awhile" Luna smiled

"Hardly I helped you this morning" Angel smiled

"Ah that's how we've come to be in the same colour shirts" I blurted out causing all the girls to laugh.

"Realy Nep realy?" Luna asked and I just shrugged

"I'll go get us some coke Lu" and with that I left

"Great party huh Sea Monkey?" Somebody asked behind me

"Sure is Lola, except as soon as we walked in Luna and I were swarmed with love if you know what I mean" I said turning around with 2 cups of coke in my hands

"I'll leave you to your date then" she winked walking off

"It's not a date Lola" I called after her. Then I started walking back then I heard voices

"Luna we both know you like him" Angel said

"Shut up he could be able to hear you" Luna hissed. I felt a little down that Luna liked someone until Angel said "I'm sure he can hear us and is a little sad about what he heard"

I chose this as a good time to show my self "Hello ladies and Luna, here you go ma'am your coke" I said handing Luna her drink


	16. Chapter 16 Bound to a chair

**December 5th**

Christmas, Brad and Violet are down, so is Jason, Reyna and Tracy. This will be great, Brad and Violet are the Stolls of Camp J and when the Stoll find out that their Roman counterparts are staying over Christmas we are basically screwed, wait no I'm screwed. Luna's down as well but she's not talking to me, we barely even see each other and I don't know why. _He he he _I heard in my head _Lady__ Aphrodite is that you? My my aren't you quick Come down to camp so we can talk please. _Then there was a flash of light in the cabin. I got up and bowed "Mi'lady"

"Such charm it's no wonder" Lady Aphrodite laughed well giggled

"No would what mi'lady?" I asked

"Ah aha. Remember that promise I made to Percy about having an interesting love life? Well I've done it to you to Mr Stone, Violet, Victoria, Tasha and Luna. Speaking of Miss Moon she likes someone very much at camp but that's all I'm going to say. Good bye and good luck Neptune" and she flashed out

Great so my love life is doomed, Luna likes someone else**(:3 if only he knew XD but he won't for Gods know how long) **and I like her. I needed to get away for a while so I went up to a place only 2 people know about. The infamous hill. I took along relaxing swim there until I saw her sat there alone. "Hey" I whispered sitting down next to her "what's the matter?"

"Everything Nep just everything" Luna explained

"How come you've been avoiding me?" I asked

"Erm well it's something I don't want to talk about" Luna muttered. Maybe this is about what I heard at the party.

"Is it the Venus kids?" I asked meaning is it Angel?

"Their just so annoying" she huffed lying down as I summoned a chair of water. What the floor is uncomfortable.

"Try living with them" I laughed "plus they know who I-" whoops

"Who you what Nepples?" Luna asked summoning moon beams to tie me to the chair

"Who you want Nepples?" I copied

"Idiot" she muttered

"Idiot" I copied

"Neptune Stone is stupid" She said

"I like, they know who I like" I told her

"Thanks bye" and she flew off

"LITTLE HELP BIRD BRAIN" I shouted after her

"SORRY SEAWEED BRAIN BUT NO" she shouted back


End file.
